


Les premières nuits

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Français | French, POV Third Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Premier anime] Greed/Martel : elle l'avait eu pour les premières nuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les premières nuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi. Canon : 1er anime.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule fille. Ou peut-être parce qu'il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Ou encore parce que l'alchimiste ne s'était pas laissé faire. Mais elle espérait que ce n'était pas la dernière solution.

Elle l'avait eu pour les premières nuits.

Combien y en avait-il eu ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Ce devait être ça.

Après, elle avait eu beau l'attendre, se sermonnant pour son impatience, il n'était jamais revenu.

Donc elle n'était rien pour lui. Tant pis. Lui était à peu près tout pour elle.

Si seulement elle avait pu se sacrifier, comme Dorchet, comme Rhoa, comme tous les autres. Mourir pour lui. Et il aurait vu ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'aime. Elle ne l'espérait pas. Mais…

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se sacrifier, la faute de cette armure vide avec une âme. Peut-être pourrait-elle le venger, à la place. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil.

Il ne l'avait même pas laissée le suivre après.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés? Si ç'avait été elle, la traîtresse, aurait-il laissé cette pourriture d'alchimiste le suivre ?

Sans doute. Quoiqu'il advienne.

Quoiqu'il advienne…

Martel cessa un instant de frapper Al de l'intérieur.

Peut-être était-ce cela. Peut-être pouvait-elle espérer que ce soit cela.

Qu'il n'ait pas voulu qu'elle le suive quoiqu'il advienne. Qu'il ait refusé son sacrifice parce qu'il tenait à elle.

Après réflexion, ça valait peut-être le coup d'avoir eu les premières nuits. Cela valait peut-être le coup d'avoir eu quelques clins d'œil.

Au moins avait-elle eu quelque chose.

FIN


End file.
